Ben 10 e il Risolutore 1st Saga
by Christian92
Summary: "He was created to bring chaos and destruction on the universe. But he decided to choose his own destiny. To became our greatest protector" Story in Italian language. Google Translator recommend!
1. Chapter 1

In un quadrante dell'universo, un oggetto non identificato stava viaggiando alla velocità della luce, deviando la propria traiettoria evitando scontri contro asteroidi "Tempo di arrivo: 2 ore" si sentiva all'interno di questo fascio di luce. Trattasi di una navicella piccolissima, vi era seduto l'unico membro dell'equipaggio. Con braccia conserte, aspettava con ansia di arrivare a destinazione "5 anni..." mormorò "Chissà se si ricorderanno ancora di me"

Sulla Terra, nel frattempo

Era sabato sera sulla Terra. Ben Tennyson, eroe dell'Universo e del Multiverso, si stava preparando per uscire con la sua ragazza. Aveva passato tutta la settimana a studiare con sua cugina Gwen per un compito in classe, finito con un più che meritato B+ "Ragazzi, non vedo l'ora di divertirmi" disse Ben emozionato, mettendosi i soliti vestiti di sempre: una t-shirt nera, una giacca verde con una linea verticale bianca e il numero 10 disegnato su di esso e blue jeans, senza contare il suo Ultimatrix "Uno di questi giorni devo cambiare il mio look" disse ad alta voce uscendo dalla stanza "Ciao Mamma. Ciao Papà" disse Ben "Non fare tardi" disse il padre "Divertiti" disse sua madre. Ben non rispose e si precipitò nella sua auto

Ben presto Tennyson arrivò al di fuori del cinema, con Julie ad aspettarlo "Ehi!" disse Ben. Julie agitò la mano. Quando Ben finì di parcheggiare, entrò nel cinema con Julie "Allora, che film vuoi vedere?" chiese Ben

Nello spazio

"Tempo di arrivo: 15min" disse il computer della navicella

Sulla Terra

"Uff" Ben sospirò. Aveva appena finito di vedere uno di quei film che piacciono alle ragazze. Ossia film senza esplosioni, sparatorie o Sumo Slammer "È stato bello" disse Julie. Ben poteva consolarsi, almeno aveva Julie avvinghiata a suo braccio. Ben si stava avvicinando al parcheggio quando improvvisamente si schiantò qualcosa su un'auto, facendola esplodere. L'esplosione causò un instabilità alla struttura del cinema, rischiando di collassare "Ben" disse Julie preoccupata "Lo so" disse Ben, girando la manopola dell'Ultimatrix e facendosi ingoiare da una luce verde "Scattofelino!" urlò Ben e si precipitò ad aiutare la gente che stava uscendo dalla struttura

Intanto, mentre Julie era intenta a fissare nella direzione del suo fidanzato, qualcosa di meccanico emerse dalle macerie dell'auto esplosa. I suoi passi erano molto pesanti e man mano che si avvicinava a Julie, lei si accorse della presenza e si ritrovò davanti ad una mostruosità

* * *

Ben uscì con l'ultima coppia dal cinema, prima che crollò l'entrata "C'è mancato poco" disse Ben, lasciando la coppia "BEN!" Ben sentì Julie gridare e la vide. Era stata immobilizzata da un umanoide con caratteristiche alquanto strani, simili a quelle di un Loboan, ma con la schiena non ricurva. I suoi scanner esaminò il Citrakayah, rivelandone tutte le informazioni quali altezza, peso, pianeta di provenienze e altri dati. Fu quando inquadrò il quadrante dell'Ultimatrix che esclamò "Bersaglio identificato" mentre i suoi visori rossi si intensificarono

* * *

"Emergenza! Emergenza!" il computer della navicella emetteva suoni e rumori. Il guidatore si svegliò dal suo sonno "Rapporto" disse "I miei scanner rivelano la posizione di un attacco alieno nemico nei confronti di civili terrestri" disse il computer, mostrando le immagini di un robot che combatteva contro un Appoplexian "Strano. Non ci dovrebbero essere Appoplexian sulla Terra" mormorò pensieroso il pilota "Computer, cambia rotta e dirigiti verso il punto zero" disse il guidatore "Coordinate cambiate. Tempo di arrivo: 8min"

* * *

"GAH!" esclamò Rath sbattendo contro un auto, ammaccandola "TI DICO UNA BELLA COSA, TIZIO-ROBOT. NESSUNO, E DICO, NESSUNO PUÒ PRENDERE LA MIA RAGAZZA E PORTARSELA COME UNA BORSETTINA FRÙFRÙ" disse Rath

"Che bel paragone" mormorò Julie mentre Rath assalì il robot, ma vene facilmente respinto "Accidenti" disse Rath

"Consegnami il dispositivo, Appoplexian" disse il robot "TI SEMBRA CHE CI SIA SCRITTO 'COGLIONE' SULLA MIA FRONTE?!" disse Rath prima di schiacciare il quadrante e ritrasformarsi "Fangofiammante!" esclamò Ben, ma subito dopo girò il quadrante dell'Utimatrix, trasformandosi ulteriormente "Ultra Fangofiammante!" urlò Ben prima di lanciare alcuni semi del braccio contro il robot, stordendolo. Il robot perse la presa e Julie cadde su alcune radici che l'allontanarono dalla zona di combattimento "Questa è una faccenda tra me e te" disse Ben. Il robot non disse o fece niente, ma alcuni droni uscirono da dietro di lui circondando Ben "Sarà più difficile di quanto sembri" disse Ben preparandosi a combattere prima che una seconda esplosione scaraventò Ben e i suoi nemici in aria.

Mentre la polvere si sollevava, Ben ha dovuto tapparsi le orecchie per via del rumore assordante. Assomigliava al rumore che facevano i motori degli aerei. Quando finalmente la polvere sparì si ritrovò davanti una piccola capsula di salvataggio "Destinazione arrivata. Pianeta Terra" sentì una voce bianca da dentro la capsula "Condizione atmosferica accettabile. Apertura portello"

Dall'astronave uscì del fumo prima che il portello cominciò ad aprirsi. Quando si aprì completamente vi uscì un essere umanoide coperto interamente da una tuta simile a quello che usa SixSix, ma con motivi Mechamorph "A quanto pare, sono arrivato in tempo"

* * *

Ben/Ultra Fangofiammante guardava con curiosità l'essere uscito dalla piccola astronave. Oltre alla familiare tuta, aveva una lunga sciarpa rossa che arrivava fino ai polpacci e una cintura, di cui Ben riconobbe la fibbia _"Un distintivo da Risolutore?"_

"Sinceramente non mi aspettavo un comitato di benvenuto" disse il Risolutore "Ma devo dire di essere sorpreso. Non capita tutti i giorni di vedere un Methanosiano evoluto" disse il Risolutore con tono allegro "Ma ora basta con il giro turistico" disse divenendo improvvisamente serio. Estrasse un blaster tipico delle reclute e lo puntò al robot "In base alle leggi del Codice Galattico, dato che hai intenzioni bellicose, intimo te e il tuo creatore ad allontanarvi da questo settore primitivo della Via Lattea. Altrimenti sarò costretto ad aprire il fuoco" disse il Risolutore "Sembra di sentire mia cugina" disse Ben sbalordito dalla voce autoritaria e automatica del Risolutore. Il robot non si mosse ma i droni cominciarono a puntare con i loro mirini laser il Risolutore "Meglio così" disse sparando un colpo di laser, distruggendo un drone. I droni rimanenti aprirono il fuoco e tempestivamente il Risolutore attivò dal suo braccio una specie di scudi di energia, evitando si farsi colpire.

"Non so chi sia, ma devo aiutarlo" disse Ben. Lanciò alcuni semi nelle crepe dell'asfalto, creatosi con l'atterraggio dei due sconosciuti, e in pochi istanti ne uscirono tanti viticci da riuscire ad immobilizzare e schiacciare i droni, distruggendoli. Prima di poter cantar vittoria, il robot caricò Ben, come farebbe un giocatore di football, atterrandolo a terra. Ben era intontito e dolorante dall'improvviso colpo mentre il robot lo teneva sotto di lui, fissandolo ed emanando un profondo ringhi robotico. Poi 3 colpi di blaster lo distrasse "Ehi" disse il Risolutore, mentre il robot si girò verso di lui. Il Risolutore gli fece cenno di attaccarlo. Il robot sparò dei laser dal suo visore, ma il Risolutore li schivò in modo naturale. I robot lo assalì fisicamente, sfruttando la distrazione, ma il Risolutore si mostrò molto attento come bloccò il braccio del robot e colpì il suo volto con il suo gomito mentre Ben, ora nella forma di Omosauro, lo sorprese colpendolo con un uppercut facendolo volare via e, come colpo di grazia, saltò e atterrò sul robot schiacciandolo. "Così impari a rovinare il mio appuntamento" disse Ben guardando il robot oramai senza vita, riprendendo la sua forma umana.

"BEN!" gridò Julie correndo verso di lui e abbracciarlo "Stai bene?" chiese Ben. Julie annuì. "A proposito, grazie per avermi... aiutato?" disse Ben prima di rendersi conto che il misterioso Risolutore era scomparso assieme alla sua navicella. In realtà si trovava su un tetto di un edificio a vegliare a distanza sul robot decaduto _"Sono già arrivati a me?"_ rimuginò mentre strinse il pugno _"Devo far rapporto immediatamente"_


	2. Chapter 2

Ben era a scuola, guardando distrattamente la finestra e ripensando agli avvenimenti di alcune sere fa "Tennyson" l'insegnante chiamò il giovane eroe riportandolo alla realtà "Forse gradirebbe renderci partecipe dei suoi pensieri, visto che la mia lezione non è di suo gradimento" disse l'insegnante "S- Sì! Cioè, no! Qual'era la domanda?" a quella risposta la classe si riempì di risate

Dopo la scuola Ben si diresse subito nel deposito di Kevin, dove vi era parcheggiata la Jet Carretta "Ehilà" disse Ben entrando nel garage di Kevin "Un secondo!" disse Kevin sotto alla sua auto "Ci sarà un giorno in cui non ti troverò sotto ad una macchina?" disse Ben sorseggiando uno Smoothy "È la stessa cosa che mi domando sempre io" disse Gwen seduta su un divano a leggere "Ha-Ha. Dovrebbero darvi un oscar come peggior coppia di comici" disse Kevin uscendo dall'auto sporco di olio di motore "Tutto pronto. Possiamo partire" disse Kevin. Ben si diresse subito nei sedili posteriori "E non versare il frullato sui sedili... di nuovo" disse Kevin mentre Ben sventolò la mano. Gwen si avvicinò alla sua portiera ma fu trattenuta da Kevin "Quando hai intenzione di dirglielo?" chiese Kevin a Gwen a bassa voce, per evitare di farsi sentire da Ben "Di certo non ora. Non so come la prenderà" disse Gwen. Con un cenno di intesa, sia lei che Kevin entrarono in auto e partirono.

* * *

Ben, Kevin e Gwen parcheggiarono in un negozio di idraulica "Nonno Max ha comprato un negozio?" chiese Ben leggendone il nome "È solo una copertura" disse Kevin. Mentre entrarono, Ben notò che all'apparenza era un normale negozio di idraulica. C'era anche un'insegna di cartone raffigurante suo nonno. Poi vide Kevin e Gwen entrare in una tenda. Quando li raggiunse, si ritrovò tutti e tre in un bagno "Ehm... volete un po' di privacy?" disse Ben imbarazzato "Entra e chiudi la porta" disse Kevin. Ben inizialmente pare confuso ma fece come disse il suo amico. Quando fu assicurato che la porta sia chiusa, Kevin tirò la catenella del gabinetto.

Ben rimase a bocca e occhi aperti.

Il bagno si rivelò essere un ascensore, mentre questi scendeva sempre più giù finché il suo viaggio terminò. Quando le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono a Ben gli brillavano gli occhi. C'era uno stabilimento enorme, con varie apparecchiature e computer all'avanguardia e tanti risolutori che andavano in ogni direzione. "Ben!" Ben si girò nel vedere suo nonno "Nonno! Che posto è questo?" chiese Ben curiosando in giro "È la nuova base dei Risolutori. L'abbiamo installato a Bellwood per via delle numerose presenze aliene in questa città" disse Max "In parole povere, per colpa tua Tennyson" disse Kevin. Ben fece la linguaccia a Kevin

"La vostra visita mi porta a pensare che siete venuti a vedere se c'erano novità, non è forse così?" chiese Max. I due cugini e Kevin annuirono "Beh, niente di buono" disse Max allontanandosi, mentre i tre giovani risolutori lo seguivano fino ad una stanza simile ad un'officina "Abbiamo analizzato i componenti di questo robot ma tutto quello che siamo riusciti a scoprire è..."

"... non è un semplice robot" disse una voce assai anziana. Da dietro la testa del robot uscì allo scoperto un Galvan che tutti i presenti conoscevano "Salve Tennyson" disse Azmuth "Azmuth?!" disse Ben sorpreso "Dalle mie analisi posso affermare che questo non è un robot, ne un androide. In realtà è un alieno, precisamente un Loboan" disse Azmuth "Com'è possibile?" chiese Ben "Ricordo benissimo che mentre ci combattevo il suo corpo era di metallo e sparava raggi laser dagli occhi. A meno che sparare raggi laser dagli occhi siano una loro caratteristica" disse Ben "No, non è una loro caratteristica. Questo perché è stato sottoposto ad interventi organici che hanno reso il 90% del suo corpo in componenti elettronici, lasciando inalterato solo una parte del suo cervello" disse Azmuth "Questo non spiega perché sei qui" disse Ben "Beh, il motivo della mia presenza e che in questo robot ci sono evidenti tracce di conoscenza Galvanica" disse Azmuth

"Albedo" disse Ben arrabbiato "Forse" disse Azmuth, rendendo Ben confuso "Certo, c'è lo zampino di un Galvan ma Albedo non è così intelligente" disse il vecchio Azmuth "Ora se volete scusarmi, ho affari urgenti da sbrigare" disse poco prima di teletrasportarsi via in un lampo di luce bianca

* * *

"Grande, semplicemente grandioso!" disse Ben nel sedile posteriore della macchina di Kevin "Un buco nell'acqua" disse incrociando le braccia in modo rabbioso "In queste cose ci vogliono tempo" disse Kevin "Che dire del risolutore che ha aiutato Ben e Julie?" chiese Gwen al suo ragazzo "Ho dato un occhiata all'elenco dei Risolutori, ma non ho trovato nessun risolutore con quelle caratteristiche" disse l'osmosiano "Sei sicuro?" chiese Ben "Sì. Ho anche controllato tra le alte sfere" disse Kevin "Ma il tuo distintivo non ha un permesso per controllare quella lista" disse Gwen "Lo so" disse Kevin sorridendo. Gwen mise solo il broncio "Un giorno di questi finirai nei guai" disse Gwen "Non succederà fidati" disse Kevin. Proprio in quel momento l'Ultimatrix di Ben emise dei suoni "Qui Ben Tennyson" disse il giovane eroe "Ben, qui Max. Abbiamo avuto una segnalazione riguardo al Dr. Animus" disse il vecchio Tennyson "Guai in arrivo" disse Ben


	3. Chapter 3

~ Fort Knox , Kentucky (Notte) ~

Un'ombra si aggira intorno all'area militare, evitando guardie e fasci di luci. Questi man mano si allontanò dalla base, al sicuro da ogni forza militare "Non capisco, l'ultima volta che sono stato qui era una base dei Risolutori funzionante. Ora c'è solo oro" disse il Risolutore. Quando giunse sulla strada, premette la sua fibbia, illuminandosi. Subito dopo si sentì un rombo di moto in lontananza, mentre quest'ultima arrivò davanti al Risolutore. Come lui, anche la moto aveva motivi Mechamorph simili alla sua tuta. Mentre si allontanava ad alta velocità, dalla moto apparvero alcune coordinate sotto forma di ologrammi verdi, molte di loro sbarrate "È la settima base ad essere vuota e non riesco a contattare il QG. Che abbiano cambiato frequenze?" improvvisamente il monitor/ologramma divenne rosso "Emergenza! Emergenza! Rivelata attività ostili di Livello 4 non identificati" disse il computer mostrando le coordinate "Bellwood? È già la terza volta che Bellwood viene attaccata... qualcosa non quadra" disse il Risolutore accelerando, mentre la moto mise le ali e volò a una velocità di 300km/h

* * *

"HAHAHAHA!" si sentì risate echeggiare tra la vasta distruzione. C'erano esseri mutanti che distruggevano qualsiasi cosa li ostacolasse. In cima ad una Rana Toro mutante vi era l'eccentrico e folle Dr. Animus "Andate miei schiavi e riducete questa città a nient'altro che macerie" disse il folle scienziato ammirando la distruzione che portava le sue creature. D'un tratto svariati colpi di mana fermarono l'avanzata dei mutanti "Guarda guarda chi si vede" disse Ben. Al suo fianco c'erano Gwen, con i suoi poteri da Anodite pronti, e Kevin, che aveva assorbito l'asfalto "Hai di nuovo la pelle verdognola. Sei tornato al tuo vecchio look?" chiese beffardo l'eroe

"Ben Tennyson. Sai, speravo con ansia che ti saresti mostrato. Ho in serbo qualcosa di speciale per te" disse lo scienziato "Cosa? Scarafaggi? Topi? Cavallette?" chiese Ben beffardo, facendo arrabbiare Animus "Niente di tutto questo" disse il folle scienziato prendendo una specie di fucile tecnologicamente avanzato "Ti ricorderai certamente come funziona il mio Transmodulatore, vero? Devi sapere che ho fatto alcune modifiche. Ora non solo posso far mutare gli animali" disse Animus guardando follemente una coppietta nascosti sotto a una panchina "Ma anche gli esseri umani!" e con ciò il folle scienziato sparò alla povera coppietta. Il colpo ricevuto ricoprì la povera coppietta di una luce verde accecante e in pochi istanti si trasformarono in una versione simile ai Ghoul. Il volto di Ben era diviso da rabbia e preoccupazione e Animus lo notò "Ahh... se si tratta di animali e insetti non hai paura ad affrontarli, ma quando si tratta di semplici esseri umani..." disse prima di scoppiare a ridere

"Riportali com'erano prima!" ordinò Ben ma il Dottore, ovviamente, non gli prestò attenzione e, ripreso il controllo, esclamò "ATTACCATE BEN TENNYSON!" come egli esclamò, i due Ghoul corsero contro Ben, ma riuscì a metterli a terra con un paio di mosse "Lo sai, avevi ragione. Imparare qualche mossa aiuta" disse Ben a sua cugina "Se fossi in te, non abbasserei la guardia" disse Animus. Subito dopo schioccò le dita e da ogni angolo della strada apparvero decine e decine di Ghoul correre verso il trio "OH, CAVOLO!" gridò Ben allontanandosi dai mutanti assieme a Gwen e Kevin

"Che cosa facciamo?" chiese Ben "Dobbiamo trovare il modo di immobilizzarli" disse Gwen. Ben istintivamente attivò l'Ultimatrix e si trasformò in Gelone. Con un balzo, si girò e soffiò aria gelida contro il gruppo di Ghoul, bloccandoli in un grosso blocco di ghiaccio "Un gioco da ragazzi" disse Gelone sorridendo (se un Necrofriggian possono sorridere). Purtroppo la sua piccola vittoria si rivelò temporanea, dato che poco a poco il blocco di ghiaccio si crepò, rompendosi e liberando i Ghoul lasciando Ben e gli altri a bocca aperta (per quanto un Necrofriggian possa aprirla) "Ho forse dimenticato di menzionare che tra le modifiche che ho apportato c'era anche la invulnerabilità ai vostri poteri alieni? Che peccato" disse Animus indossando degli occhiali da sole e sgranocchiando una ciambella in posizione comoda sulla sua rana mutante, sicuro della sua vittoria. Improvvisamente dall'alto partirono svariati colpi di laser ai Ghoul, disperdendoli. Ben e i suoi amici guardarono in alto, appena in tempo per vedere una figura scura cadere da un veicolo volante e atterrare accanto a loro

"Prego, prego. Non c'è bisogno di applaudire" disse il Risolutore "Ancora tu?!" disse Ben "Hm? Ci conosciamo?" chiese il Risolutore guardando Ben trasformato ancora in Gelone "Come, non ti ricordi? Ci siamo visti qualche sera fa" disse Gelone. Il Risolutore rimuginò per qualche secondo "Hmm... non mi dice niente" disse il Risolutore con le mani dietro la testa. Frustrato, Ben annullò la sua trasformazione ritornando alla sua forma umana "AH! Adesso ricordo!" disse il Risolutore eccitato "Meno male" disse Ben sarcasticamente "Sei quel ragazzo che ho salvato il culo!" disse il Risolutore, facendo ridere Kevin "Questo non è vero!" disse Ben

*Coff* *Coff* si sentì dietro di loro "Pronto? Super Genio Criminale dietro di voi!" sottolineò il Dr. Animus parecchio arrabbiato "Chi è questo tizio?" chiese il Risolutore "Ora non è importante. Dobbiamo occuparci di loro" disse Kevin indicando i Ghoul "Ok, nessun problema" disse materializzando un blaster dalla sua tuta e puntandolo verso la folla "Sarà un lavoro pulito" disse mentre stava per sparare "Fermo!" disse Gwen deviando la traiettoria del colpo spostando il blaster del Risolutore "Sono esseri umani!" disse Gwen "Ah sì?" chiese il Risolutore. Cominciò a capire la situazione quando la sua tuta cominciò a prendere dati visionando i Ghoul e la rana mutante, trovando riscontro sulla strana arma che lo scienziato giocherellava come un pistolero "Se vi faccio guadagnare tempo, potete impossessarvi dell'arma di quell'idiota?" disse il Risolutore facendo scomparire il blaster "Potremmo provarci ma sono in tanti" disse Ben

"Abbiate un po' di fiducia" disse il Risolutore scaraventandosi contro i Ghoul come farebbe un camion contro un muro, cominciando a combattere contro i mutanti "Dovremmo aiutarlo?" chiese Gwen, mentre un mutante gli volò oltre la testa "Nah, credo se la cavi da solo" disse Kevin. Animus, intanto, stava uscendo da una gioielleria in groppa alla sua rana mutante "HAHAHAHA! Questo si che si addice al nuovo sovrano della terra" disse Animus indossando alcuni gioielli "Nah! Non mi stanno bene" disse Animus gettandoli a terra "Hai ragione, meglio una maglia a strisce" disse Ben e compagnia dietro di lui "Voi? Che fine ha fatto il mio esercito di mutanti?" chiese il dottore nel panico "Si stanno divertendo con il nostro amico" disse Kevin indicando il Risolutore che metteva KO un piccolo gruppo di mutanti, lasciando a bocca aperta Animus "Arrenditi e riporta tutte quelle persone come erano prima" disse Ben "HA! Se pensate di avermi battuto vi sbagliate di grosso" disse Animus puntando la sua pistola sulla sua tempia "Non fare niente di avventato Animus" disse Ben preoccupato "Sciocco! Avevo programmato un piano d'emergenza. Anche se i miei calcoli non includevano il vostro amico" infine il folle scienziato premette il grilletto, mentre una luce verde ricoprì il suo corpo "Di male in peggio" disse Kevin

* * *

Animus aveva previsto ogni problema, ogni incongruenza del suo piano. Era sicuro al 100% che ne Ben ne i suoi amici ne i suoi alleati (per quanti ne conosca) avrebbero potuto fare niente per fermarlo. Aveva anche programmato di trasformare uno dei suoi amici in un mutante sia per mettere Ben in difficoltà che come mezzo di distrazione per una eventuale via di fuga. Ma l'arrivo di questo misterioso ragazzo, della quale Animus non aveva dati, aveva messo il suo piano sottosopra. E lo aveva costretto a fare una cosa che odia parecchio. Improvvisare, E così ora si trovava ad agonizzare dal dolore, mentre il raggio del suo Transmodulatore stava inevitabilmente cambiando il suo corpo

Ben, Gwen e Kevin non potevano fare altrimenti che guardare mentre il corpo di Animus cambiava davanti ai suoi occhi, come vedevano che prendeva una dimensione sempre più grande, fino a paragonarlo a DueperDue. Anzi, stavano anche crescendogli un altro paio di braccia. Di colpo, il gruppo capì che Animus stava diventando un problema quando il suo busto si ingigantì. La luce si fece più accecante e non poterono fare altro che riparare i propri occhi per quei pochi istanti prima che la luce smise di manifestarsi "HAHAHAHA!" rise Animus con voce possente. I tre risolutori alzarono gli sguardi e videro una scena raccapricciante. Una versione Mutata di Animus con alcune caratteristiche aliene di Ben "Ma come..." Ben non riusciva nemmeno a completare la frase essendo in soggezione "Come pensi che abbia reso i miei mutanti immuni ai tuoi alieni, moccioso?" disse Animus-Mutante, provando a schiacciarlo con il suo gigantesco pugno ma Ben e gli altri riuscirono a schivare il colpo "Ormai sono invincibile!" lo scienziato gridò vittorioso "Staremo a vedere" disse Ben attivando il suo Ultimatrix e trasformandosi in Omosauro "Vediamo cosa sai fare" disse Omosauro mentre caricò un potente pugno contro il ventre di Animus, senza molto effetto

Da lontano, il misterioso Risolutore guardava con modo serio il combattimento che si stava svolgendo "Così è questo il famoso Omnitrix... non credevo di riuscire a vederlo, un giorno" disse mentre stese un altra rana mutante senza guardarsi indietro "Sarà interessante" disse sedendosi a gambe incrociate sul mucchio di umani mutanti con calma. O forse no. Animus teneva in pugno Gwen nella sua gigantesca mano, mentre lei cercava di liberarsi. Intanto Omosauro lancia Kevin che aveva assorbito l'asfalto e trasformato le sue mani in due palle chiodate giganti "Non faranno sul serio?" chiese il risolutore scioccato. Continuava a guardare il 'combattimento' in modo sconcertato "E quelli li sono risolutori!?" gridò ad un mutante che aveva raccolto. Poi si accorse che Ben si era trasformato in Diamante "Oh, bene. Un Petrosapien!" disse sollevato. Ma durò poco dopo aver visto Ben/Diamante attaccare Animus con una raffica di tetonite "UUUGH! Basta così!" disse il risolutore alzandosi e dirigendosi verso il gruppo pieno di rabbia, borbottando

Ben era sfinito, ritrasformato nella sua forma umana, mentre Gwen era riuscita a liberarsi dalla stretta di Animus, ora appoggiatosi a Kevin "Allora, il grande Ben Tennyson è accorto di fiato?" schernì lo scienziato "Tranquillo, fra poco non sentirai più il bisogno di respirare. HAHAHAHAH!" "Ugh! Potresti almeno risparmiarci i tuoi giochi di parole" disse Ben. Improvvisamente vide avanzare il risolutore verso Animus "Cos-" "Salve!" disse il risolutore "Huh?" lo scienziato era ora stupito dalla sua calma "Forse non ci siamo presentati, ma lei come si chiama?" chiese il risolutore "Coooosa? Stai scherzando?" chiese lo scienziato. Non trovando risposta, un luccichio si presentò negli occhi di Animus "Permetti che mi presenti, sono il Dottor Aloysius James Animus. Scienziato, Genetico e Ricercatore di Scienze Veterinarie, anche se ho abbandonato il tutto per specializzarmi nella ricerca genetica" disse Animus fiero "E il tuo *SLAM* no... me..." disse Animus con voce stridula prima di collassare a terra dopo un colpo possente ricevuto dal risolutore... sotto la cintura. Ben e Kevin avevano sui loro volti uno sguardo di dolore reciproco "E così che si finisce un combattimento facile" disse il risolutore andando a raccogliere l'arma di Animus "Facile? Hai visto pure tu uno scienziato pazzo alto circa 3 metri con 4 braccia, vero?" chiese Ben "Sì" disse il risolutore facendo modifiche ai vari pezzi del Transmodulatore "Ecco qua" disse poco prima di lanciarlo a terra "Se fossi in voi indietreggerei di qualche metro" disse il risolutore allontanandosi assieme a Ben e compagnia, mentre loro si lamentavano di quanto era difficile il combattimento eccetera, poco prima di essere abbagliati da un'enorme esplosione che distrusse l'arma di Animus e riportò tutti i mutanti, compreso egli, alla loro forma originaria "Avete ancora molto da imparare, novellini"


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh!" gemé Ben. Oggi era una giornata calma, non eccessivamente calda, seppur era Ottobre. Cercava di godersi il suo Smoothie, se non fosse che tra il gruppo c'era qualcuno che metteva a dura prova la sua pazienza "PUAH! Che schifo!" gridò il risolutore "Sul serio vi bevete questa brodaglia?" chiese con la faccia segnata ancora dal disgusto "Più che altro è a lui che piace" disse Kevin indicando Ben "Possiamo cambiare discorso?" chiese Ben finendo le ultime gocce del frullato "Spiegaci ancora perché non possiamo parlare di te ai Risolutori o perché non vuoi andare al Quartier Generale" chiese serio l'eroe "Non vendete frullati di sola frutta!? Scandaloso!" disse il risolutore all'addetto degli smoothie "STO PARLANDO CON TE!" gridò Ben mentre il risolutore rispose con un buffo 'Sì, Sì' e si sedette davanti a lui *Coff* *Coff* il risolutore schiarì la gola "Per cominciare, mi presento. Sono il risolutore numero 040192" disse in modo serio "Anche se, tecnicamente, potrebbero avermi classificato come deceduto... sicuramente... ne sono certo. Sapete, mi sono perso nello spazio per cinque anni, non sono riuscito a contattare nessuno eccetera. Non mi sorprenderei se tutti si spaventassero nel vedermi ancora vivo" disse in modo buffo

"Questo non spiega perché vuoi rimanere anonimo" spiega Gwen "Ah, no?" chiese innocentemente il risolutore "No" replicò Gwen "Beh, questa è una cosa privata" disse il risolutore "Vorrà dire che ti dovremmo arrestare" disse Kevin mentre stava contattando il QG "OK, OK, OK, OK,!" disse il risolutore agitando le mani "Vi dirò tutto a tempo debito. MA!" disse, facendo arrabbiare il gruppo "Ho bisogno di un piccolo favore. Piccolino!" disse innocentemente *GROAN* il gruppo si accasciò sul tavolo "Quale?" chiesero

"Dovreste contattare il mio vecchio superiore. Il suo nome è Magister Parker. A meno che non sia morto, degradato o in pensione" disse mentre cominciò a scarabocchiare su un foglietto "Quando lo avrete trovato, non dovrete dire 'chi' vi manda, ma semplicemente leggergli questo bigliettino" disse consegnandolo a Gwen. Stava per aprirlo, ma il risolutore le bloccò la mano "SOLO in sua presenza. Per favore" disse con tono un po' serio, ma ancora infantile. Gwen rispettò la richiesta e lo mise in tasca "OK, credo che possa andare" disse scendendo dalla panchina e richiamando la sua moto, uscita chissà dove "Aspetta, come ti contattiamo?" chiese Gwen "Ve lo dirà Parker!" disse poco prima di partire e di scomparire in un attimo

* * *

~ Parecchie miglia lontano da Bellwood ~

In un tranquillo autogrill, una ragazza dai capelli biondi e corti si avvicinò ad un tavolo "Cosa ti porto?" chiese la ragazza "Si, vorrei venti porzioni di uova e pancetta e venti di patatine" La cameriera quasi impallidì a quell'ordine "V- venti?" chiese borbottando, non riuscendo ancora a crederci, attirando l'attenzione di qualche consumatore. La ragazza non poté fare altro che annotare l'ordine "E da bere?" chiese con tono preoccupato "Un caffè nero" La ragazza sospirò di sollievo e, dopo aver annotato il tutto, andò verso lo sportello della cucina a consegnare l'ordine. In questo autogrill, era senza uniforme. Aveva lunghi capelli bianchi, tenuti con una coda di cavallo. Il caffè arrivò pressoché subito (gli autogrill e le tavole calde ne hanno sempre una brocca piena). Sorseggiandolo, nella mente del risolutore viaggiavano lunghi pensieri. "Ecco le patatine" tornò la cameriera con un vassoio di patatine e una bottiglia di ketchup. Il risolutore fu ben felice di cominciare a mangiarle mentre i clienti erano tutti troppo stupiti nel vederlo mangiare quella quantità di patatine da non riuscire a distogliere il loro sguardo.

Il campanello della porta suonò, segnalando l'entrata di un gruppo rumoroso e fastidioso di motociclisti "Allora, che si deve fare per mettere qualcosa sotto i denti?" chiese uno dei motociclisti, mentre altri infastidivano i clienti "Sedersi e ordinare" disse il cuoco dietro al bancone irritato dal comportamento del gruppo di teppisti "Hey capo, guarda quel tipo" disse uno dei suoi amici in direzione del risolutore. Decisero di divertirsi e si avvicinarono al loro tavolo, mentre il risolutore non diede cenno di volersi interessare a quei uomini "Vedo che hai parecchio fame, amico" disse il più grosso del gruppo. Prese una boccata del suo sigaro e poi ne soffiò il fumo sul suo volto "Ti dispiace andartene, ciccione? Sto cercando di mangiare" rispose il risolutore. Tutto il gruppo di motociclisti si infuriarono ma il più grosso di loro non si smosse molto ma quando vide la cameriera con le porzioni di uova e pancetta gli venne un idea. Allungò il piede e fece cadere la ragazza, riversando tutte le pietanze sopra la testa del risolutore, tra le risate generali dei motociclisti.

Il risolutore si alzò.

* * *

"Beh, siete stati davvero gentili a pagarmi il conto" disse il risolutore "No, davvero. Non è un problema" dissero i motociclisti "Vorrei rimanere con voi, ma sono in ritardo per un appuntamento. Spero non vi dispiaccia" disse il risolutore salendo sulla sua moto "Fai buon viaggio!" dissero i motociclisti vedendo andare via il risolutore. I clienti dell'autogrill fissavano e facevano foto e video con i telefonini il gruppo di motociclisti legati all'insegna dell'autogrill "Fateci scendere!" gridò il capo dei motociclisti "Certo" disse il proprietario dell'autogrill "Ma solo quando arriveranno i piedipiatti"

~ Nevada, da qualche parte nella statale 15 ~

La moto del risolutore sfrecciava ad alta velocità nella lunga strada del Nevada, godendosi il brivido della velocità e del vento sulla sua pelle. Dopo un lungo viaggio svoltò verso il deserto sconfinato fino a raggiungere quello che sembrava una piccola casa nascosta in una valle, sorpassando un vecchio cartello logoro che avvisava chiunque vi si avvicinasse che era un luogo sotto il controllo dell'esercito degli Stati Uniti. Ignorando il cartello, il risolutore sfrecciò fino all'entrata della casa, trovando a pochi metri una Camaro verde con tre conoscenze "Ce ne hai messo di tempo" rispose Kevin "Pensavo di dover friggere sotto questo sole per tutto il giorno" disse il ragazzo dai capelli corvini asciugandosi la fronte "Beh, l'importante e che sono arrivato" disse il risolutore con naturalezza "E il Magister Parker?" chiese. Proprio in quell'istante si aprì la portiera destra posteriore della Camaro, rivelando un uomo calvo robusto sulla cinquantina con la divisa da risolutore. La sua altezza superava quella di Kevin "M- Magister!" disse il risolutore mettendosi sull'attenti "Riposo, figliolo" disse Parker. Parker si avvicinò al risolutore, che non si era mosso dalla sua posizione. E con sorpresa, mentre il Magister era ad un metro di distanza dal risolutore "Dai un abbraccio al tuo vecchio!" gridò con gioia Parker a braccia aperte. Il risolutore cominciò a tremare tanto che il suo casco si dissolse, rivelando i suoi lunghi capelli bianchi e i suoi occhi rossi gonfi di lacrime "Papà!" disse gridando e abbracciando Parker "PAPÀ!?" gridarono Ben, Kevin e Gwen.


	5. Chapter 5

"CHE COSAAA!?" il risolutore gridò ad alta voce "NON È GIUSTO!" disse seduto dentro la Jet Carretta "Che ti piaccia oppure no, è un ordine soldato" disse Parker seduto accanto a lui "La verità è che lo fai per il bigliettino che ti ho mandato, confessa" disse il risolutore puntandogli il dito "Certo, mandare qualcuno a chiamarmi 'capellone' sarebbe stato sufficiente a mandarti nel Vuoto Totale per una settimana senza acqua ne pane" rispose Parker "Ma non è una cosa che ho deciso io. Sono le nuove regole che il Codice Galattico impone, non ci posso fare niente"

"Non ci posso fare niente ~" ripeté il risolutore stupidamente

"Smettila" disse Parker

"Smettila ~"

"Christopher... SMETTILA DI FARE IL MOCCIOSO!" disse Parker prima di dargli un pugno sopra la testa, mentre questi apparentemente non mostrò segno di dolore. Dopo arrivò il silenzio "Finalmente" disse Kevin mentre stava dirigendosi all'accademia. Gwen vedeva Christopher giocherellare con la sua sciarpa rossa e, dopo quasi cinque minuti di attesa, decise di parlargli "Carina quella sciarpa" disse Gwen "Huh? OH! Ehm... sì. Grazie" disse Christopher. Sembrava che quel complimento lo mettesse... a disagio? La curiosità di Gwen non si spense, anzi "Sembri tenerci tanto. È un regalo di qualcuno speciale?" a quella domanda il viso del risolutore divenne rosso come i suoi occhi e cominciò a balbettare "Oh, sì" rispose Parker "Quella sciarpa è un regalo di-" "AAAAH! STOP! NIET! NEIN! NUN CE PROVÀ!" urlò Christopher disperando e agitando le braccia "Ok, ok. Calmati" disse Parker. Christopher respirò a fatica prima di calmarsi. Finché Gwen, Kevin e Ben si misero a ridere incontrollabilmente "Stronzi..." borbottò.

La Jet Carretta atterrò sulla pista d'atterraggio dell'accademia "Strano. Sembra che nessuno ci stesse aspettando" osservò Ben "Ho preferito prima aspettare gli esami di riqualificazione" rispose Parker "Dopotutto, cinque anni possono arrugginire chiunque" "Hey! Che vuoi intendere?" chiese Christopher offeso "Tennyson!" urlò un grosso risolutore dalla faccia rosa che Ben conosceva bene "Salve Magister Hulka" salutò Ben "Sei venuto per partecipare al corso per diventare Magister?" chiese Bulka "In realtà siamo venuto per lui" disse Parker indicando Christopher "Magister Bulka, signore!" salutò. Bulka si avvicinò a Christopher e lo guardò meglio "Ah, sì. Mi ricordo di te" affermò Bulka "È bello che finalmente ci sia un vero risolutore da queste parti" disse Bulka riferendosi indirettamente a Ben e alla sua squadra "Non perdiamo tempo e cominciamo" disse il Magister.

* * *

~ Esame coordinamento ~

Bulka li accompagnò nel poligono di tiro dove tiene i corsi per i novelli risolutori "Prima di tutto, vestiti in modo adeguato" ordinò Bulka. Con sorpresa di Kevin, la tuta di Christopher si liquefò fino a formare un bracciale sul suo polso sinistro "Che forza" affermò l'osmosiano. Christopher si avvicinò al Magister Parker "Potreste..." "Certo!" disse Parker prendendo in custodia la sciarpa di Christopher "Ora probabilmente ti ricorderai ancora la procedura, ma te la rispiegherò: questo è un Techadorian Multiblaster Mark 12" cominciò Bulka portando l'arma all'attenzione di Christopher "È un'arma base in dotazione a tutti i risolutori ed è in grado di fornire colpi ad alta energia fino a tre petawatt. Il tuo compito è riassemblarlo e sparare un singolo colpo al bersaglio dietro di me" disse cominciando a smantellare il blaster "E io che pensavo che in questi cinque anni avessero migliorato l'equipaggiamento" disse sconsolato Christopher. Bulka, dopo aver terminato di smantellare l'arma, si diresse verso la zona sicura della sala tenendo in mano un cronometro "Comincia pure" Le mani di Christopher si mossero tanto veloci riuscì in poco tempo ad assemblare e sparare col suo blaster, con stupore dello stesso Bulka "Due secondi e tredici... pazzesco" affermò il Magister "E anche un centro perfetto" disse Parker orgoglioso.

Naturalmente questo non sarebbe stato l'unico esame che Christopher superava magistralmente.

~ Combattimento corpo a corpo ~

"Prometto di non farti tanto male" disse 2x2 a Christopher. Erano situati in un ring dove i risolutori facevano pratica "Ricordate, è vietato l'uso di armi e poteri alieni" disse Bulka e proprio per questo che Ben aveva due delle quattro braccia dietro la schiena. Alcuni risolutori stavano assistendo allo scontro, sapendo che il Tetramand era il famoso Ben 10 "Pronti... VIA!" gridò Bulka. Ben partì subito all'attacco con una serie di uno-due ma il ragazzo dai capelli bianchi li schivava senza problema "Fai sul serio?" chiese Christopher beffardo "Rilassati, mi sto solo riscaldando" disse Ben.

Intanto c'era confusione nel gruppo dei risolutori "Calma, calma! Uno alla volta" disse Kevin "Cosa stai facendo?" chiese Gwen sospettosa. Kevin e gli altri risolutori misero le mani dietro la schiena a velocità fulminee "Niente" risposero all'unisono "Non starete scommettendo?" chiese Gwen. Non aveva bisogno di una risposta, vedendo nei volti dei risolutori lo stesso sorriso goffo che aveva Ben quando veniva scoperto.

Improvvisamente sentirono un grosso tonfo proveniente dal ring. I risolutori esclamarono di sorpresa quando videro Ben, nella sua forma umana, atterrato da Christopher "Sì! Vai così Ben!" esclamò Kevin vittorioso "Ma ha perso" fece osservare Gwen "Sì. Infatti ho puntato sulla vittoria di capelli d'argento" disse l'osmosiano riscuotendo le vincite.

~ Test da sforzo ~

Christopher era in piedi su un tapis roulant "Bene, questo è un tappeto magnetico. Corri alla massima velocità per 30 secondi in modo da esaminare la risposta dell'apparato cardiocircolatorio all'esercizio fisico, in particolare per quanto riguarda frequenza cardiaca, risposta pressoria ed eventuali alterazioni" spiegò un galvan su una specie di sedia volante in camice bianco. Christopher era a petto nudo per permettere agli elettrodi di misurare il suo battito cardiaco. Cominciò a correre mentre il galvan monitorò il monitor dell'ECG. Ben e Gwen stavano fissando lo svolgersi dell'esercizio, mentre Kevin fissò Gwen. Ciò non sfuggi alla giovane anodite "Cosa? Sei geloso?" chiese Gwen prendendo in giro il suo ragazzo "Geloso? Io? Lascia le battute a me" disse Kevin incrociando le braccia.

I trenta minuti passano lentamente, ma alla fine il test è giunto al termine "Hmm... in effetti noto una leggera alterazione sul battito cardiaco. Faremo un piccolo esame per accertamenti" disse il galvan

* * *

Ben, Kevin, Gwen e Magister Parker stavano aspettando nell'ufficio di Parker. L'interno era arredato con gusti simili a quello di un generale d'alto rango americano, con tanto di pistole e fucili appesi sui muri, assieme a foto e a riconoscimenti "Quanto ci vuole per degli esami?" chiese Ben stravaccato sulla poltrona "Rilassati, probabilmente non molto" disse Kevin esaminando le armi in mostra. Gwen decise di ingannare il tempo "Magister, riguardo a quella sciarpa..." cominciò Gwen, attirando l'attenzione di Parker e dei suoi amici "Sembra molto importante per Christopher. Posso chiederle il motivo?" chiese educatamente. Parker fece una cosa che sorprese i ragazzi. Ridacchiò "È un semplice regalo di compleanno" disse Parker. Prima che gli altri potessero fare domande, continuò con la spiegazione "Ma per lui è un tesoro, anche più prezioso di tutto il Tayton dell'universo" disse Parker

*TOC**TOC**TOC* si sentì bussare alla porta "Avanti" disse Parker. La porta si aprì rivelando essere Max "Ciao Parker, quanto tempo" disse Max "Oh, Max! Che ci fai qui?" chiese Parker alzandosi per stringergli la mano "Ho saputo che era tornato il tuo ragazzo e sono venuto a farti una visita" disse Max "Oh, ciao ragazzi. Che fortuna trovarvi qui. Stavo giusto per chiamarvi" disse notando i suoi nipoti "Hai qualche missione per noi?" chiese Ben con eccitazione "Ancora meglio. Sono appena passato dall'infermeria e ho i risultati fisici, salutari e mentali. Christopher farà parte della tua squadra" disse Max "Cosa? Perché?" chiese Ben infastidito "Beh, dal momento che Gwen e Kevin andranno all'università ho pensato di trovarti dei sostituti" disse Max con nonchalance "COSA?!" urlò Ben "Oh-oh!" dissero all'unisono Gwen e Kevin "Ho come la sensazione di aver parlato troppo" disse Max


	6. Chapter 6

Le settimane passarono lentamente per Ben. Non solo doveva digerire la notizia che sua cugina e il suo ragazzo, non che migliore amico, lo avrebbero presto lasciato solo, ma che Christopher si sarebbe unito alla sua squadra. E il tutto dietro alle sue spalle e senza che potesse obiettare. Ma la parte positiva era che ora possedeva finalmente un nuovo Omnitrix, concessione di Azmuth, e questo, più tonnellate di Smoothie offerti da sua cugina, gli hanno addolcito la pillola.

Dopo che la squadra aveva svolto l'ultima missione prima dei saluti, Ben tentò per l'ennesima volta di far cambiare idea a sua cugina, ma lei affermava che voleva vedere il mondo che aveva tante volte salvato assieme a suo cugino e lui capì... purtroppo. Dopo le ultime raccomandazioni, Gwen e Kevin finalmente partirono via, lasciando Ben da solo. Beh, non proprio "Che momento toccabile" disse Zombozo ridacchiando. Ben, sorprendentemente, sorrise "Ridi pure, Zombozo. Perché dove andrai avrai ben poco da ridere" disse Ben al pagliaccio "Se abbiamo finito qui propongo di andare" disse Christopher facendo alzare Zombozo "Si, scusa " disse Ben salendo sulla moto di Christopher "Ricordati il casco" disse il risolutore premendo un pulsante sul fianco del suo veicolo rivelando un sidecar dal nulla "Sì mamma" disse Ben.

* * *

~ Base Risolutori, sotto il negozio di Max ~

Ben attivò l'ascensore segreto, mentre quest'ultimo lo portò alla base dei Risolutori. Anche se lo utilizzava quasi tutti i giorni, era sempre meravigliato di vedere la grandezza di questa costruzione al di sotto di Bellwood. Mentre salutò qualche collega, Ben attivò le scale che portavano alla mensa "Ben! Sei arrivato giusto in tempo" disse Max con una pentola tra le mani "Che prepari?" chiese Ben "Gulasch Zanduriano" disse Max aprendo il coperchio. La faccia di Ben mostrò disgusto per via del brutto odore che ne usciva. Ma oltre all'odore uscirono anche dei tentacoli che lo afferrarono. Per fortuna, con un colpo di blaster, Max rimette i tentacoli nella pentola "È un po' fresco" disse Max "Io direi troppo" disse Ben sistemandosi la maglia "Come mai Christopher non è con te?" chiese Max "È sempre in perlustrazione. Mi domando se conosca la parola riposarsi" disse Ben sarcasticamente.

Improvvisamente un forte scossone fece tremare l'intera base. Quando Max e Ben uscirono dalla mensa, tutta la luce verde che caratterizzava la base era stata sostituita da una luce rossa preoccupante. Si avvicinarono allo schermo principale, che mostrava i relativi dati dell'epicentro di un esplosione "Sembra una missione adatta a me" disse Ben correndo verso l'ascensore " Avviserò Christopher, tu aspetta i rinforzi" urlò Max "Non c'è ne sarà bisogno!" gridò Ben prima che l'ascensore si chiudesse.

* * *

Ben arrivò in fretta. Dove un tempo c'era un edificio, ora non c'era altro che un cratere grande diversi metri. Si potevano scorgere anche le enormi tubature delle fognature, le quali Ben usò per scivolare dentro il cratere "Come può essere successo?" si chiese Ben.

Mentre il giovane eroe ispezionava l'area, un possente ruggito echeggiava dall'alto. Gli ci vollero pochi secondi prima che Ben potesse realizzare che un enorme creatura lo stava per schiacciare, ma per fortuna riesce ad evitarlo. La creatura ruggì mentre caricò verso Ben "Oh, cavolo!" disse Ben scappando "Ti prego, ti prego, ti prego. Ho bisogno di OMOSAURO!" gridò Ben mentre attivò l'Omnitrix. Purtroppo Ben si trasformò in Scimparagno "Scimparagno? Perché!?" disse Scimparagno prima di essere scaraventato contro il muro dalla creatura. Scimparagno provò a bloccargli le fauci con la sua ragnatela ma si rivelarono inefficaci "Mi crederesti se ti dicessi che speravo davvero che funzionasse?" chiese Scimparagno ironicamente.

Fortuna vuole che vari colpi di blaster infastidirono la creatura al punto da lasciare la 'presa' su Scimparagno. Scimparagno approfittò della situazione per coprire gli occhi della creatura con la sua ragnatela e si allontanò, avvicinandosi a Christopher "Non pensavo che sarei stato felice di vederti" disse Scimparagno "Io colpisco in alto, tu in basso" disse Christopher sparando vari colpi potenziati al volto della creatura, disorientandolo. Scimparagno si avvicinò in fretta e sparò ragnatele intorno alle sue zampe, finendo coll'immobilizzarlo. Come tocco finale, Scimparagno avvolse le sue fauci con tanta ragnatela da bloccarle definitivamente "Oh, sì! Chi è il migliore?" gongolò Scimparagno. La creatura non ebbe difficoltà nel liberarsi e, proprio quando sembrava che stesse per contrattaccare, scappò via "E non farti più vedere!" disse Scimparagno ritrasformandosi in Ben.

"S'è ne andato?" chiese un alieno uscendo da un gabinetto, spaventando Ben e Christopher. Si scopre che Pakmar, il nome di questo alieno, era un commerciante di prodotti da bagno. Spiegò a Ben e a Christopher dell'esistenza di un racket di alieni che chiedevano il pizzo ai commercianti alieni di Bellwood in cambio di protezione. Era evidente cosa accadeva a chi non pagava.

"Da dove cominciamo?" chiese Christopher "Non preoccuparti, so a chi rivolgermi" disse Ben.

* * *

"No! No! Non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto!" disse quasi gridando un uomo con gli occhiali sulla cinquantina di età "Signor Baumann, posso aiutarvi. Li posso fermare!" affermò più volte Ben "No! Finiresti col distruggere il mio negozio" disse Baumann "Peggio del negozio di Pakmar?" disse Ben " Hey, tu! Guarda che quelli li devi pagare!" urlò Baumann a Christopher che aveva due panini al manzo di glopen e altre decine di panini ammucchiati nelle sue braccia. Con sorpresa del commerciante e di Ben, Christopher ingoiò tutti e due panini in una volta "Ce li ho i soldi" disse il risolutore. Baumann alla fine guardò Ben e si arrese "Cerca di non distruggermi il negozio" disse il commerciante tornando verso il suo bancone "Non la deluderò!" disse Ben con entusiasmo.

"Vediamo, in chi mi trasformo?" si chiese Ben selezionando un alieno a caso. Dopo averlo attivato, l'Omnitrix lo trasforma in Rotolone che fa cadere una piramide di lattine, precedentemente creata da Baumann, e attirando parecchia attenzione dai clienti. Prima di ulteriore imbarazzo, Rotolone si sedette davanti al balcone. Alla sua sinistra c'era un cliente vestito in modo strano che stava consumando il suo pranzo mentre alla sua destra c'era Christopher che stava tranquillamente mangiando i vari panini al manzo di glopen che aveva precedentemente preso. Baumann era visibilmente nervoso e questo Christopher l'aveva facilmente notato "Stia calmo e agisca come suo solito. Non devono insospettirsi" disse Christopher ingoiando un altro panino "La fai facile tu" disse Baumann.

"Baumann!" il commerciante si sentì chiamare da un trio di alieni che si stavano dirigendo verso di lui. Colui che aveva chiamato il commerciante aveva una tuta viola con un enorme casco trasparente che mostrava il volto di chi la indossava. "Ha saputo del signor Pakmar?" chiese l'alieno a forma di pollo gigante alla sua sinistra _"Adesso?"_ chiese Rotolone a Christopher, il quale scosse la testa "Io so solo che ha avuto un incidente" replicò Baumann "Gli incidenti accadono molto spesso. Sarebbe un peccato se accadesse anche a lei" disse l'alieno dalla tuta viola mostrando un congegno alieno rosso alle sue spalle. La rabbia di Ben cominciava a salire "Calma, non voglio problemi" disse Baumann molto preoccupato, mentre prese una piccola cassetta di metallo. Dentro vi erano parecchi frammenti di Taydenite. L'alieno viola non perse tempo e afferrò con i suoi arti allungabili tutta la cassetta "È un piacere fare affari con lei" disse l'alieno. Ben in un impeto di rabbia accidentalmente ammacca il tavolo "Hey, testa vuota" disse all'alieno viola. Christopher poteva solo schiaffeggiarsi il volto prima di alzarsi "Fatti gli affari tuoi e rotola via, Pelarotan Arburiano" disse l'alieno viola "Hey, guarda la sua cintura" disse l'alieno-pollo indicando la cintura di Christopher "Sbirri!" gridò l'alieno viola estraendo due mazze "Mani e artigli in alto!" gridò Christopher puntando il blaster contro i delinquenti.

L'alieno viola roteò le mazze dalle quali fuoriuscirono colpi di laser diretti contro i due risolutori, ma Christopher con un paio di colpi del suo blaster lo disarma facilmente, dando il via libera a Ben di schiantarsi contro il criminale. Durante la fuga generale dei clienti, gli altri due criminali presero il congegno rosso e lo assicurano sul terreno "Facciamo saltare questo posto" disse l'aliena dalla tuta rossa "Io non ci conterei" disse Christopher sparando un colpo caricato del suo blaster e scaraventando l'alieno lontano dal dispositivo. L'alieno-pollo preparò i suoi artigli e si esibì in varie pose di combattimento per intimorire il risolutore, ma Christopher gli lanciò una manciata di mangime e non poté fare a meno di ridere alla vista del pollo gigante che beccava il pavimento. Ma poi Christopher venne colpito da un pugno razzo e finendo nel banco del pesce "Sistemato" disse l'aliena dalla tuta rossa "E chi sistemerà voi?" chiese Rotolone che lanciò il suo amico pollo contro di lei "Oh, lo so. Io!" disse Rotolone trionfante.

Intanto l'alieno dalla tuta viola si riprese, attivò il dispositivo e si allontanò "BEN!" urlò Baumann spaventato "Ci penso io!" disse Rotolone rotolando a tutta velocità contro il campo di forza del dispositivo ma proprio a pochi metri l'Omnitrix si scarica, lasciando il povero Ben spiaccicarsi contro il campo di forza "Arrivederci Baumann!" gridò l'alieno dalla tuta viola mentre scappava con i suoi amici. Proprio in quell'istante il cliente misterioso, che in tutto questo tempo stava mangiando, decise di fare il suo ingresso. Con pochi ma straordinarie mosse riesce a mettere al tappeto tutti e tre i fuggitivi. Come tocco finale avvolse i fuggitivi con una rete di energia. "Chi sei?" chiese Ben al misterioso alieno blu "Sono Rook Blonko, mi manda Magister Tennyson. Sono il suo nuovo compagno" disse Rook "Cosa?" disse Ben.

Cercò di replicare, ma si ricordò della bomba e, tempismo perfetto, l'Omnitrix si ricaricò "Ne parliamo dopo" disse Ben attivando l'orologio, trasformandosi in un Segmentasapien "Wow! È questo chi è? Oh, beh. Fa lo stesso" disse Ben cercando di sfondare il campo di forza, ma inutilmente. Intanto i tre criminali stavano per rompere la rete che li teneva fermi "Rook, scambiamoci di posto" disse Ben al suo nuovo compagno. Ben si precipitò verso i criminali e creò con i suoi poteri una cupola di mattoncini, imprigionandoli "Questo è un problema" disse Rook guardando il dispositivo "Definisci 'problema' " disse Ben "Non ho abbastanza tempo per decifrare il codice" disse Rook "Dobbiamo farlo esplodere da un'altra parte" e con ciò, Rook fece esplodere un muro dell'edificio, con somma frustrazione di Baumann. Ben si allontana dai criminali e prende la bomba con tutto il campo di forza e, assicuratosi che non ci siano forme di vita senzienti, cercò di lanciarlo in un edificio abbandonato ma le sue braccia furono distrutte dai blaster dei criminali "Ci penso io!" gridò Christopher colpendo la bomba con una rovesciata in stile calciatore, mandandola nell'edificio appena in tempo prima di esplodere.

"Nuovo alieno?" chiese il risolutore a Ben "Nuovo alieno" rispose il giovane eroe "Tu dovresti essere Rook Blonko" affermò il risolutore "Piacere di conoscervi" disse Rook salutando educatamente "Aspetta, tu lo conosci?" chiese Ben ritornando alla sua forma umana "No, ma Max mi ha avvertito della nuova aggiunta. Non te ne ha parlato?" chiese Christopher "Ehm... credo che stesse per farlo" disse il giovane eroe "I prigionieri fuggono!" disse Rook alla vista dei tre criminali scappare verso il nuovo cratere. I tre risolutori seguirono i criminali in un tunnel sotterraneo.


	7. Chapter 7

L'inseguimento non era andata a buon fine. I tre delinquenti erano riusciti a scappare, mentre Ben e Rook erano stati investiti da un bus alieno. Christopher era arrivato tardi "Mi sa che li abbiamo persi" disse Christopher infastidito "Dovremmo separarci e cercare qualche indizio su dove possano essere" disse Rook "Buona idea. Io vado di qua" disse Ben avviandosi verso il mercato "Rook verrà con te" disse Christopher "Che? Non si era detto di dividersi?" chiese Ben "Certo, ma Rook deve ancora imparare come si fa il Risolutore da queste parti ed è il suo primo giorno. Sono sicuro che con te imparerà più in fretta" disse Christopher allontanandosi dal gruppo "E allora tu? Dove vai?" chiese Ben arrabbiato "A fare una commissione"

* * *

Mentre Ben e Rook andavano a cercare indizi sui tre fuggitivi, Christopher si addentrava in una zona molto isolata di Undertown. Facendosi largo tra bancarelle ed energumeni alieni, si imbatte in un negozio alquanto neutro (niente insegne). Dall'esterno si poteva vedere, attraverso una finestra, varie erbe e polveri di provenienza terrestre e aliene.

Un campanello risuonò all'apertura della porta da parte del nostro risolutore "Benvenuto" disse il commerciante. Sorprendentemente per alcuni, il commerciante era un umano afroamericano "Sto cercando alcuni medicinali" disse Christopher. Il negoziante fece segno al risolutore di farsi consegnare il foglietto che Christopher aveva nella mano sinistra "Hmm... quanto è avanzato?" chiese il negoziante "Abbastanza. Questa roba comincia a non fare effetto" rispose senza problemi il risolutore consegnando un flaconcino quasi vuoto. C'erano tre pillole verdi. Il negoziante sospirò "Mio padre mi aveva avvisato che sarebbe successo. Perciò ho già preparato una nuova ricetta" disse il ragazzo andando dietro al bancone per prendere un flaconcino nuovo. Le pillole erano di colore blu "Attenzione, è roba forte" disse consegnando il medicinale "Grazie" disse Christopher consegnando in cambio alcuni Taydon e uscì dal negozio.

Appena si ritrovò fuori, prese un paio di pillole e le ingerì "BLEAH! Non scherzava!" disse Christopher con la lingua di fuori per il disgusto "E questa commissione è fatta. Ora non mi resta che cercare quei... fuggiaschi?" disse il risolutore prima di vedere in lontananza una figura incappucciata tra la folla _"Non può essere!"_ esclamò nella sua mente il risolutore i modo aggressivo. Quando poi la figura incappucciata si allontanò nella folla, il risolutore lo inseguì "Oh no, no, no, no! Vieni qui!" disse Christopher fiondandosi nella folla, senza tener conto della 'gente' che urtava o faceva del male. Ansimava e si dibatteva mentre inseguiva l'essere misterioso "Non mi sfuggirai!" disse Christopher prima di voltarsi verso un vicolo cieco "Ma dove..." si chiese Christopher guardandosi attorno, prima che l'intera Undertown si riempì di urla "Oh, no!" disse il risolutore.

* * *

"Perché non posso mai diventare Omosauro?" si chiese Ben, ora trasformato in Sparacqua, dopo essere stato sbattuto via da quello che sembrava un lucertolone grigio e ringhioso "Ti do una mano" disse Rook, ma Ben lo fermò "Ci penso io" disse Ben. Purtroppo l'atteggiamento da eroe non portava vantaggi, dato che il grosso lucertolone lo stava letteralmente scaraventando a destra e a manca come se fosse un peluche al punto che Ben cominciò ad accattonare l'aiuto di Rook "E dammi una mano Rook!" disse Ben mentre cercava di non farsi mordere "Vuoi pensarci tu quindi non oso interferire" disse il risolutore "Scherzi?! OSA, OSA!" disse Ben mentre il lucertolone stava per strappargli la faccia a morsi. Fortunatamente per il nostro eroe, Brook riesce appena in tempo a bloccargli le fauci con una corda ad energia, permettendo al nostro eroe di liberarsi e sbattere il lucertolone via.

"Bella mossa" disse Ben al suo compagno, prima di vedere il lucertolone liberarsi le fauci "Perché parlo sempre a sproposito?" si chiese Ben. La bestia carico verso i due risolutori, i quali si sparpagliarono in due direzioni diverse. Il combattimento sembrava essere comunque difficile sia per Ben che per Rook, seppur collaborando, ma improvvisamente il lucertolone espulse una nuvola di gas arancio. Quando si dissipò, era scomparso "Cosa è successo?" chiese Christopher provato dalla fatica e molto preoccupato "Il grande cattivone ha mandato un mostro a fare il suo sporco lavoro" disse Ben stiracchiando il collo "Inutilmente. Da che parte sarà andato?" si chiese l'eroe "Non preoccuparti. Mentre cercavi da mangiare, le mie indagini mi hanno portato ad una pista" disse Rook fiero "Grandioso" disse sarcasticamente Ben "Hai trovato qualcosa da mangiare?" chiese Christopher ai due risolutori che stavano già allontanandosi, invano.

* * *

I nostri risolutori si ritrovarono davanti ad uno strano negozio denominato Gas House "Quindi è qui che si trova boccia di plastica" disse Ben guardando nella vetrina (e spaventandosi a causa di un alieno che apparve improvvisamente) "Lì dentro è pieno di gas velenoso. Sarà meglio che voi due mi aspettiate qui" disse Ben con aria da spavaldo, non prima di scoprire che sia Christopher che Rook avevano indossato delle mascherine "Andiamo" disse Rook.

Mentre tutti i 'clienti' del locale soggiornavano tranquillamente, Rook fece irruzione "Arti superiori in alto!" disse Rook mostrando il distintivo. Nessuno degli alieni presenti gli prestava attenzione "Smettila di esibire il distintivo, noi non siamo sbirri" disse Ben, trasformato in Vortice "Non sei mica Starsky o Hutch" disse Christopher. Quella affermazione confuse non poco Ben "Hmm... lasciamo perdere" disse Ben. Utilizzando il potere di Vortice, dissipò tutto il gas chanotico dalla sala, provocando grandi difficoltà respiratorie ai presenti.

"Eccolo!" disse Rook indicando il fuggiasco, anch'egli con difficoltà a respirare. Tentò di afferrare il suo casco ma venne preceduto da Christopher "Oh, cercavi questo?" chiese beffardo. L'alieno tentò di prendere il suo casco ma veniva continuamente lanciato in diverse parti, rendendo impossibile l'impresa. Soprattutto se non riusciva a respirare "Dicci chi c'è dietro a quei ricatti" disse Ben rilanciando il casco a Rook "T- te lo dirò q- quando riuscirò a respirare" disse l'alieno "Mi sembra giusto" disse Rook "FERMO!" gridarono Christopher e Ben ma invano giacché l'alieno riottenne il casco e fuggì attivando i suoi razzi propulsori, lasciando i nostri risolutori da soli "Regola n°3: MAI dare a i criminali ciò che vogliono" disse Christopher a Rook "Ci sono delle regole?" chiese Rook. Christopher rispose prendendo a schiaffi la propria faccia "Groan... inseguiamolo" disse Ben.

~ Cambio di scena ~

"A quanto pare le mie indagini ci hanno portato dal tuo grosso cattivone" disse Rook. Lui, Ben e Christopher erano con le mani alzate mentre dinanzi a loro vi erano decine di dispositivi simili a quello che aveva quasi distrutto il negozio di Baumann e un'altra decina di scagnozzi con i loro blaster puntati verso loro tre "Un accoglienza calorosa. Mi aspettavo dei pasticcini però" disse Christopher quasi annoiato.

"Ben Tennyson, quanto tempo" disse un alieno a Ben molto familiare uscire dall'ombra "Sifone?" chiese Ben sorpreso "Oh, sono onorato che tu ti ricordi di me. Questo renderà la mia vendetta più dolce" disse Sifone ridendo di buon gusto "Sai, per essere un ex lacchè di Vilgax non ti avrei mai immaginato con il ruolo di cattivone" disse Ben "Dovresti" disse Christopher "D a quando Vilgax è stato catturato, Sifone ha costruito una vera e propria 'mafia' aliena. Immagino che i 'ricatti' siano solo una parte di questa storia" disse Christopher "Scusa, come fai a sapere queste cose?" chiese Ben "La mia tuta è collegata al server principale del QG dei Risolutori" disse Ben.

"Interessante" disse Sifone _"Che problema ha?"_ si chiese Christopher notando lo strano sguardo di Sifone. Lo metteva a disagio "Siete in una situazione... mortale oserei dire. Ma, fortunatamente, c'è una soluzione" disse Sifone "Quale? Consegnarti senza che ti prenda a calci nel sedere?" chiese Ben "Consegnatemi l'Omnitrix e la tuta del vostro amico dai capelli bianchi e vi permetterò di uscire da qui quasi vivi" disse Sifone "Fottiti" disse Christopher facendo una smorfia "Non credo sia una buona idea incattivirlo" disse Ben "Hahahaha! Non sai quanto questo mi diverta. Ma mai quanto sto per dire. PRENDETELI!" disse Sifone. Al ché i suoi scagnozzi cominciarono a far piovere laser dai loro blaster.

Ben si diresse subito verso un treno abbandonato, mentre Rook e Christopher si riparavano dietro ai dispositivi di Sifone "Siamo sicuri che non esplodano?" chiese Christopher centrando uno scagnozzo "I colpi di blaster non sono sufficienti a farli detonare. Inoltre non sono stati attivati, per cui siamo al sicuro" disse Rook "Meno male" disse Christopher. Improvvisamente vide uno dei dispositivi volare sopra le loro teste. Lo sguardo di Christopher si sposta su Ben, trasformato in Armadillo, che scaraventa le bombe contro gli scagnozzi di Sifone "DACCI UN TAGLIO! VUOI FARCI A PEZZI?!" grido a Ben "L'idea è quella!" disse Sifone lanciando una bomba contro Ben e scaraventandolo lontano dai suoi compagni. Brook e Christopher guardarono il buco da cui Sifone e Ben era usciti "Tu resta qui, io vado ad aiutare Ben" disse Christopher mentre Brook crea un fuoco di copertura al suo collega, permettendogli di allontanarsi.

* * *

Non ci volle molto tempo prima che Christopher raggiungesse Ben, bloccato in un angolo dallo stesso 'cane' che prima lo aveva attaccato "Sifone richiama il tuo cane!" disse Ben spaventato mentre il cane ringhiava pericolosamente vicino al suo viso "Non è il mio" disse Sifone cercando di scappare "Oh, no! Non ci provare!" gridò Christopher scendendo dal tetto a tutta velocità e paralizzando Sifone grazie al suo blaster "E uno è sistemato. Pensiamo a quella bestia" disse Christopher puntando il blaster contro di lui "N- non vorrai veramente sparare in questa direzione, vero?" chiese Ben preoccupato. Fortuna vuole che il 'cane' espulse il familiare gas arancio permettendogli di scappare.

"Huh. Interessante" disse Christopher riposizionando il suo blaster all'interno della sua tuta "Cosa? Che c'è mancato poco che mi sbranasse?" disse Ben, mentre Christopher lo aiutò ad alzarsi "No. Che ogni volta che interveniamo io o Rook, quel coso decida di scappare. Attacca solo quando sei da solo" disse il risolutore "Rook, come vanno le cose lì?" chiese Christopher premendo un dito nell'orecchio "Missione compiuta, ho neutralizzato gli scagnozzi di Sifone e disinnescato le bombe-ricatto" disse Rook dall'altra parte della ricetrasmittente "Bene, sembra che abbiamo finito per oggi. Mangiamo?" chiese Christopher. Sia lo stomaco di Christopher che di Ben brontolarono all'unisono "Sai, è la notizia più bella che abbia avuto in tutto il giorno" disse Ben

* * *

In una zona sperduta, molto lontano da Bellwood, vi era posizionata un'astronave sconosciuta. Al suo interno, l'alieno simil cane si avvicinò ad una poltrona. Perse la sua attuale trasformazione, ritornando alla sua forma normale, e si accucciò "Tennyson è una preda difficile" disse il suo padrone affilando il suo coltello. Il suo cane ringhiò sottotono "Non ti crucciare, amico mio. Avremo la nostra rivincita" disse Kyber accarezzando il suo piccolo compagno. Una figura molto alta dietro di lui coperto nell'ombra lo osservava. Soltanto i suoi visori rossi potevano essere visti. "E non temere, anche l'altro umano cadrà tra le nostre mani. Parola di Kyber il cacciatore" disse Kyber.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ahia! Vacci piano, bello!" gridò un alieno dai lunghi capelli ricci e una coda da roditore appena sbattuto contro un muro "Roditore, devi ridarci i soldi. La roba che ci hai dato era ferraglia" disse un teppista "Guarda, il vostro capo voleva un acceleratore di particelle delta... non ha mai detto che lo voleva funzionante" disse l'alieno sogghignando nervosamente "Renderemo TE mal funzionante" disse uno dei teppisti, sfregando i propri pugni.

Prima che gli si potesse avvicinare, il teppista cadde a terra privo di conoscenza. L'alieno tremò ancora dall'incredulità della situazione, prima che il compagno del teppista svenuto corse via spaventato. La spavalderia dell'alieno prese posto alla sua paura "Sì, corri! Questo accade a chi infastidisce Argit!" gridò Argit al teppista in fuga "Anche se non so come sia successo" si chiese l'alieno esaminando il corpo del teppista.

"Sei Argit, giusto?" all'alieno gli si gelò il sangue quando sentì pronunciare il suo nome "Avevano proprio ragione. Sei un tipo che si caccia spesso nei guai" Argit si girò lentamente solo per notare una figura uscire dall'ombra. Indossava una tuta nera con una sciarpa rossa. "E t-tu chi saresti?" disse l'alieno impaurito "Oh, solo un amico. Sai, mi hanno detto che, se mi serviva qualcosa che non si può trovare nei canali ufficiali, dovevo andare dal migliore" disse il tizio misterioso appoggiandosi sul muro. Sentendosi chiamare 'il migliore', la fiducia di Argit salì alle stelle "Sì, me lo dicono spesso. Allora dimmi, 'amico', cosa stai cercando?" chiese. Il tizio semplicemente porse all'alieno un foglio di carta piegata "Tutto quello che mi serve è elencato lì dentro" rispose.

Argit lesse il contenuto del biglietto e cominciò a preoccuparsi "Ehm... ecco... credo sarà un problema. Un problemone! Questa roba è molto vecchia. D'alta qualità, ma vecchia e sarà difficile trovare dei pezzi funzion- Ehi!" Argit venne colpito in testa da un sacchetto ma riuscì a raccoglierlo "Questi è solo un anticipo. Ne avrai altri per ogni pezzo che riuscirai a trovare" esclamò il tizio mascherato. Argit confuso aprì il sacchetto. I suoi occhi si illuminarono di verde. Verde come il sacchetto pieno di Tetonite puro. Il piccolo alieno non aveva parole "Posso contare su di te?"

* * *

"Ah! Che giornata" disse Christopher entrando in una piccola casa di Bellwood. Questi era simile alle altre case e appartamenti delle vicinanze, tutte stranamente colorate di arancio. Entrò e la prima cosa che fece fu di dirigersi verso il suo frigorifero e prendere una bottiglia d'acqua, prese due delle sue pillole e le ingoiò assieme ad una buona parte del contenuto della bottiglia, esclamando di piacere "Oggi fa davvero caldo" disse sedendosi sul suo divano e accese la piccola televisione "E l'onda di caldo investirà Bellwood fino a Domenica. Ora passiamo alle notizie locali. È in corso un inseguimento in seguito a un furto in un-" Christopher spense il televisore "Mi sa che dovrò comprare un ventilatore" disse il ragazzo mentre porse le sue braccia dietro la sua testa.

Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di riposare. Improvvisamente venne disturbato da un disco da hockey rosso che ruppe la sua finestra, impedendogli di coricarsi "Ho forse fatto del male a qualcuno per meritarmi questo?" disse mentre si alzò e raccolse il disco. Tempestivamente sentì la sua porta bussare "Arrivo!" gridò Christopher infastidito _"Adesso mi sentiranno"_

Christopher aprì la porta ma tutta la sua rabbia vacillò quando vede una bambina Kineceleran vestita tutta rosa "Mi scusi signore, posso riavere il dischetto?" chiese gentilmente la bambina. Christopher fissò per qualche secondo la bambina prima di sbuffare "Cerca di non rompere altre finestre, ok?" disse mentre restituì il dischetto alla bambina "Grazie!" gridò la bambina prima di correre ad alta velocità verso i suoi amici. Christopher stava per rientrare ma qualcosa lo fermò. Osservò i piccoli Kineceleran giocare ad hockey, il tempo senza nuvole e il caldo afoso. Tutto questo, assieme alle risate dei bambini, lo rilassavano, tanto che decise di godersi questa giornata mettendosi sul fascio d'erba che era d'avanti a casa sua e vi si distese, chiuse gli occhi e si rilassò, ignaro di cosa stava accadendo ad anni luce di distanza da lui.

* * *

~ In una navicella ~

In molte vasche verticali vi erano svariati esemplari di specie aliene. Molti erano aggressivi mentre altri erano docili e spaventati. Altri erano immobili ma coscienti, segno della loro completa resa "Splendido! Magnifico! Che varietà di specie uniche nel loro genere" gridò di gioia un uomo dai capelli bianchi lunghi e vestito in modo eccentrico. Giocherellava con i vetri delle vasche, ridendo alle risposte violente che gli alieni mostravano "Non ti abbiamo fatto evadere per portarti a giocare, Animus" rispose un individuo alto e muscoloso a petto nudo e degli occhiali simili a quelli che portava il Tenente Geordi La Forge, di Star Trek. Prese Animus per tutto il suo braccio, dato che le sue mani erano anch'esse enormi "Muoviti, il capo ti aspetta" disse trascinando lo scienziato "Lasciami andare, scimmione!" gridò Animus

Animus venne portato in una sala diversa da quelle che aveva visto. Era enorme e vi erano molti automi umanoidi che andavano in tutte le direzioni sui vari computer e schermi "Vedo che hai portato il signor Animus" disse una voce sibilante e profonda. L'energumeno trascinò Animus sino ad una poltrona situata al centro della sala. Arrivati a pochi metri di distanza, egli si inginocchiò verso la figura davanti a se, coperto da un cono d'ombra "Si avvicini pure, dottore" disse la figura "Puoi andare" egli disse al suo sottoposto, lasciando soli Animus e il suo padrone "Vi do il benvenuto nella mia umile dimora. Sono sicuro che avete molte domande da fare " disse l'essere seduto "Infatti. COME OSATE RAPIRMI E PORTARMI SU QUESTA LURIDA-" Animus cominciò a far uscire la rabbia da dentro di sé

"Ma prima, permettete di consigliarvi di usare un tono adeguato a chi vi ha evitato di marcire in una prigione dei Risolutori. Non mi piace chi non mi è... riconoscente" disse l'essere interrompendo Animus. Egli sentì ogni muscolo del suo corpo rabbrividire alla presunta minaccia "Vedete, ho voluto portarvi al mio cospetto perché ammiro il vostro lavoro" disse l'essere "D- Davvero? Voglio dire, certo che lo siete" disse Animus "Ma devo chiederlo, perché mai vi siete disturbato a 'salvarmi' dalla prigionia che mi attendeva? Dubito, per quanto lusinghiero, sia stato solo per l'ammirazione nei miei confronti" disse lo scienziato. L'essere cominciò a ridacchiare "Deducete bene. Vedere, io ho un problema" disse mentre un paio di robot trasportarono due enormi galloni trasparenti contenenti un liquido viola. Lo collegarono nella prossimità del trono e tutto il loro contenuto cominciò a riversarsi in tubi che prima erano trasparenti fino a raggiungere l'interno del trono dove l'essere vi era seduto, illuminando i suoi occhi e parti del suo corpo dello stesso colore "E tutti voi siete la mia soluzione" disse. Animus, confuso, rispose "Noi? Con chi altri dovrei lavorare?" chiese lo scienziato

L'essere seduto al trono premette un tasto situato nel trono e un portone enorme dietro di sé si aprì rivelando due alieni prima occupati con macchinari scientifici ma poi disturbati dal loro capo. Erano un Cerebrocrostaceo e un Transylian "Benvenuto nella mia squadra"

* * *

~ Bellwood ~

Rook, molto assetato, stava ingurgitando notevoli quantità di limonata, nel tentativo di lenire quel calore che perpetuava nel suo corpo. Intanto Christopher e Ben stavano guardando la ormai bruciata casa di Christopher "Beh, guarda il lato positivo. Almeno non ci sono stati feriti" disse Ben per sdrammatizzare. Christopher lo colpì in testa con un pugno.


End file.
